


Stress Relief

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre helps Gil releive some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Andre froze in his tracks when he heard the sound of a door slamming and angry sounding footsteps echoing down the hallway. A smile spread from ear to ear when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent; Gilgamesh Wulfenbach and he was BEYOND angry, a mood that meant Andre would get what he’d been waiting for. As the man stormed by he grabbed the sleeve of Andre’s coat without stopping, Andre allowing the smaller human to haul him away, an even bigger grin on his face as Gil jerked open the closest door and flung him inside. 

Andre landed with a thud as Gil locked them both into the small unlit room. Even Andre’s excellent night vision as no match for the total darkness that enveloped them. His keen ears did detect Gil’s muttered curses as he staggered blindly around them room. When he almost tripped over Andre’s prone form, he reached down and hauled the Jaeger to his feet and slammed him into a nearby wall. With one hand Gil reached down and yanked Andre’s uniform trousers down, exposing his ass to the room’s frigid air. Without warning a finger was rudely shoved in, Andre yelping indignantly. Gil slapped his ass and Andre began to thrust his hips, knowing the point of the whole exercise was to make Gil as aroused as possible. Gil slapped him again and barked a command.   
“Hand it over!”  
Andre fished around in his tunic pocket till he found a small glass phial. This he pressed into Gil’s outstretched hand.   
“Thanks.” Gil muttered and removed the finger, much to Andre’s relief.   
Andre suppressed a giggle as he heard Gil gasp at the coldness of the fluid. Andre spread his legs and pressed himself flat against the wall when he heard the sound of Gil breathing heavy and licking his lips, a sure sign that he was ready. A small whimper escaped from his lips as he felt Gil slide in, Gil’s body pressed firmly against his own, Andre grimacing as his flaccid penis was pressed against the cold rough stone of the wall. He was relieved when Gil wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him away from the wall. Andre obediently bent over, knowing that Gil wanted to pound him even deeper.   
Soon Andre had fallen to his knees under the speed and savagery of Gil’s thrusts. Sweat pouring down his face, Andre collapsed onto his belly, Gil snaking a hand under him.   
“Up!”  
Gil grunted as he took hold of Andre’s still limp penis, the green monster shakily getting onto all fours as Gil stroked him till he was rock hard. Slowing his thrusts till he’d stopped completely, Gil kept one hand on Andre’s shaft and used the other to softly rub the head. Andre thrust his hips and moaned loudly   
“Z-Zir, PLEAZE!” Andre whined.   
Gil ignored him and continued what he was doing. Soon Andre’s thrusts began more erratic, his hole spasming around Gil’s cock. The contractions milked Gil’s cock till he came, his head tilted back and his breath hissing through clenched teeth. Andre came less than a minute later, both collapsing into an exhausted heap. 

“Vell bedder?” Andre asked as he lay with his head on Gil’s stomach.   
Gil smirked as he ran a hand through the monster’s hair. “Yes, much better.”


End file.
